


When Is “Over”?

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Ghost Suna Rintarou, Heavy - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Fluff, Questioning, Questions, Sad, Symbolism, War Aftermath, War Veteran, deep, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Suna Rintarou asks seven times what it means exactly for something to be over, and seven times he get seven different answers.
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai & Suna Rintarou, Implied Hirugami Sachiro/Hoshiumi Kourai, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship, Implied Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime & Suna Rintarou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Suna Rintarou, implied Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	When Is “Over”?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry 
> 
> Also this is dedicated to Su because this beautiful person just loves to make me feel and I decided to return the favor 
> 
> Happy New Years everyone! ❤️

Suna Rintarou asks seven times what it means exactly for something to be over, and seven times he get seven different answers.

* * *

Suna sighed. 

He was bored, sitting atop his tombstone all day and watching the same people walk in with flowers and leave without them. He was bored of watching their faces fall as soon as they kneel at an old stone and become bright the moment they leave the gates as if nothing had ever happened. He was bored of watching people come and go when he was stuck in one place. He was tired of people loving each other, relationship never ending. He was tired of it all being over for them, when everything stayed but kept him lonely.

_ He was bored of watching things go on when he couldn’t.  _

Maybe today wouldn’t have to be like others. Today, he would go out and find answers to something that he had been pondering for a long time. 

_ How did people know when something was over? _

* * *

_** I. The Dark Figure Known As Death ** _

“Hey,” Suna asked a dark figure, “when do you know something’s over?” 

The shadow hummed. “Let me see,” he began, tapping his chin with a long, curved finger. “I guess that you know something is over when,” he looked down at the ghost before him on his knees, faceless, blank and pitch black, “when you care more about what happened than what is.” 

The newly turned ghost gave his legs a kick and looked down at his hands as the dark figure slowly sank to its knees in front of him, staff like object keeping him rooted to the spot. 

“You see,” the figure said, voice just barely a whisper; as cold and dark as himself, “I’ve seen to many things ends to give you a solid definition, little one.” 

“But, over—” Suna pleaded, “it _has_ to have a meaning that you can explain.” 

“The only over I have seen more than once,” the dark figure hummed, tilting his black hat over his eyeless face, “is the over when one begins to treasure the past over the present and future. It is then when moving on is no longer possible and all around crumbles.” 

“Is that my over?” 

“What over? For you, it is only the beginning.” 

“Beginning?” Suna asked, looking around at himself and stretching out his arms, looking back up at Death. “But I’m dead.” 

Death smiled with the darkness around them. “Who says death is the end?”

* * *

_** II. The Caretaker  ** _

“Hey, Kuroo.” 

“Yeah?” 

Suna took a deep breath. “How do you know when something’s over?” 

The tall god blinked at the ghost who sat perched atop his chapel, freezing in mid sweep. “Why do you ask?” He said. “Did Tsukki bring out the snark and all its glory again?” 

Suna shook his head and Kuroo placed the broom down, propping it up against an old vase that he was to put at a grave near the front gates. 

“You say that you want to know what over is?” The caretaker repeated slowly. 

Suna nodded. “Mhm.” 

“Why?” 

“Just because,” 

That was a lie and Suna knew it. Kuroo knew it too, but he decided not to voice his understanding.

The god slowly brushed his way past the moldy walls and stones piled around them before stopping before the ghost sitting atop his chapel. Folding his arms over his chest and leaning back on his heels; resting his back against the old walls at the back, Kuroo tilted his chin up and looked at the sky. 

“Over,” he sighed, “what I think of over is when there’s too much darkness among the light.” 

“What,” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “When you’re stuck in one place, doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s over because you can still do something. But when something is over, it’s when you can’t overpower what pulls or pushed down on you. The darkness, for example, once you’re swallowed by it, you can’t get out.” He sighed. “How many people do you know managed to fight off darkness?” 

Suna thought, before answering slowly, “.. No one,”

Kuroo sighed with a sad smile, “Well then, there you go.”

* * *

_** III. The Deity Who Only Cared For The Present ** _

“How do you know when something’s over?” Suna asked as he watched Kourai sprout wings from his back, giving them a little flap and laughing. 

“When something’s over?” Kourai replied, turning around to face Suna, wings still on display. “What do you mean by that?” 

“How do you know when it’s the end?” Suna rephrased. 

Kourai blinked at him almost owlishly before shrugging, “I don’t.” 

“You don’t what?” 

“I don’t know when something’s over.” 

Suna’s mouth clamped shut. He hadn’t expected Kourai to say  that , but he did expect something along the lines of the sort. 

“How can you not know when something’s over?” He asked the god. 

Kourai rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that why you’re asking me, because you don’t know?” 

“Touché,” the ghost muttered under his breath. They remained in a comfortable silence before Kourai whispered, 

“I don’t know when things end, because I’ve never bothered with it. When I do, I’ll let you know.” 

Suna sighed, “Thanks.” 

* * *

_** IV. The Gravedigger Who Lost Hope In The Present  ** _

Oikawa glared at his doorway where Suna floated. “I didn’t really expect to be visited by a ghost today,” 

Suna rolled his eyes and sassed right back. “Well I did, so too bad.” He snapped. “I need to ask you something.” 

Oikawa shrugged off his trench coat with a huff before tossing it behind him and frowning at the ghost. “Why should I listen to you?” 

“Ghost— haunting and shit, doesn’t say anything to you?” 

“Nope,” Oikawa grunted, pointing at the door behind Suna, “now get out.”

Suna shook his head and stayed put. “Not until you answer my question.” 

“I have nothing to answer to _you_ ,” the landlord hissed as he stomped over and grabbed the door, working to shut Suna out. “Good bye.” 

Just before Oikawa was able to slam him out, Suna managed, “Hiw do you know when something’s over?” 

“ _What_?” 

Suna watched as the door halted, and was slowly pulled back open to reveal Oikawa’s shocked and weary face. 

“What did you say?” The landlord breathed, frisk and rigid. 

Suna repeated, “How can you tell that something’s over?” 

Oikawa averted his gaze and stepped behind his door moving to close it again. But before it completely shut in his face, Suna could made out the words: 

“When people stop believing in you and all your effort goes to waste so that you can’t pick yourself up again.” Said Oikawa’s voice. “When the present and those in it no longer matter and you only look back.” 

Suna nodded as he began to drift further and further away from the apartments. “I see,” he murmured, “when you can’t look forward, huh.”

* * *

_** V. The Veteran Who Lost Faith In Humanity ** _

“How do you know when something is over?” Suna asked as he watched a man who was kneeling at a tomb with a little flag planted in the ground, hands clasped together.

The man looked up from the tomb and shrugged. “I don’t know, how it is for others at least,” he answered honestly, “but for me, I know when something’s over when there’ssilence.” 

“Silence?” Suna echoed, watching the man move to dig his hands into his pockets before taking out another little flag, the same as the one in the ground.

Iwaizumi nodded, attention back on the tomb. “Silence.” He repeated. “When all the guns have stopped firing and all the screams have stopped.” He whispered, stabbing repeatedly into the ground with the flag until it was securely planted in the old dirt. “The heavy silence over all the sides telling you the war is over.”   
  


Iwaizumi stared at the flag. “The silence that comes with all the lost hope and faith that those who fought for their country once had and the silence of the dead men’s disapproval.”

* * *

  
  
_**VI. The Brother Who Clung To Dreams Like A Life Line**_

“I can’t believe my eyes! The lil’ ghostie, comin’ on his own to visit me,” Atsumu laughed as Suna gently pried his window open and slipped inside. “How quaint!” 

Suna rolled his eyes and ignored the, more or less, pompous air that surrounded the older man’s words. Making his way around the room, he chose to settle down on the large lumber dresser, the dark and smooth, glossy wood cool under his fingers. Feeling more secure up high and above Atsumu’s range of reach, the ghost decides to get down to his question. 

“I have a question to ask you, actually.” He said. 

Atsumu sat himself parallel to Suna, settling in an armchair with a hum. “Oh? And what migh’ be yer query?” He asked, all cheery grins and relaxing attitude. 

Suna took a deep breath as his chest began to feel right, still heart suddenly dropping, feeling heavy and brick like. “What,” he whispered, “er, how can you tell when something’s over?” 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, but nothing more betrayed any emotion at all. “When somethin’s o’er?” He echoed. “Why d’ya ask somethin’ like that?” 

Suna shrugged, “I don’t know myself. Just curious I suppose.”

Atsumu leaned back in the chair, swinging one leg over the other and folding his arms in his lap. “O’er.. well, I’d say that when somethin’s o’er I’d know when someone feels more ‘n love with their memories than with the people before ‘em.” 

“Memories? People?” 

“Ya got it.” 

“Why do you say that?” Suna prodded. 

Atsumu gave a little chuckle, the smallest amounts of sadness and the lightest tint of bitterness behind it as he grinned forcefully at the ghost across him. “How do I know?” He murmured softly. “I know ‘cause it’s happenin’ to me.”

* * *

_** VII. The Human Who Refused To See The Dark  ** _

Finally, Suna found himself back where he forbade himself from going until he found his answer. Begrudgingly, he allowed himself inside, entering Osamu’s living room. 

“Ah, Rin! Yer back,” Osamu called from where he stood by a shelf, piles of books and photos around him. “Where‘ve ya been all this time?” 

Suna made his way over to Osamu and proceeded to wrap his arms around his neck, snuggling into his back with a tired sigh. “Just exploring,” he said into the ashen haired man’s back, voice muffled, “it was borin’ though.” 

“I’ll bet,” Osamu laughed as he placed another book onto a towering pile. “Meet any new friends?” 

“Beside dust? No.” 

The two chuckled in unison before a soft silence settled over them like a sheet, the only sound being Osamu sorting and stirring and the thud of books against each other. 

“Hey, ‘Samu?” 

“Yes?” 

“How,” Suna hesitated, but one warm glance back at him have him what he needed to finish, “do you know when something’s over?” 

Osamu tilted his head. “I think that the answer’s kinda obvious.” He said. 

Suna blinked, “Huh? Why?” 

“Well, when somethin’s over, it just is.” Osamu replied softly. “Ya don’t need to know or to tell, the realization’ll settle on ya eventually and by then, everythin’ll be gone. But,” Suna looked up at Osamu who was now facing him, set and serious, “I know that nothin’s over until the person who began is gone.” 

“So, you’re sayin’ that as long as there’s still something’s left, nothing’s over?” 

“Bingo,” 

“So death doesn’t necessarily mean that something’s over?” 

“Not at all.”


End file.
